Grandpa Joe
''"Welcome to the Third and a Half Reich" ''- Grandpa Joe Grandpa Joe is the founder and leader of the Third and a Half Reich. He is of course the first member to ever join the group and he is also of course a Generation 1 member. His most clear traits are that he is extremely stubborn (a lot of the time too stubborn), he pettily holds grudges and always wants revenge on people who deserve it, and he is very anti-ddlg. How he created the Reich Grandpa Joe made the group after organizing many tag raids on cancerous tags on iFunny that Purple participated in. Purple suggested that Grandpa should make a group chat on Kik to plan the raid, and that's what he did. After this first raid happened, Grandpa decided to make it an official raid group that will raid together a lot, and he gave it the name "The Third and a Half Reich", mocking how overly-edgy and retarded he was in the previous year and at the same time still being pretty damn unironically edgy. Grandpa made the Reich is late January of 2017, or early February 2017, depending on what you call the real start of the Reich. The Reich started off raiding furry group chats on Kik, but Grandpa eventually realized that not only are most furries self aware and therefore not as fun to fuck with as more sensitive people are, they don't do any real harm. So, Grandpa shifted the Reich's raiding focus to primarily ddlg, as ddlg is super fucked up and the people in it are also super sensitive and non-selfaware so they are extremely fun to fuck with. How he leads the Reich He calls for and "plans" (we don't really plan for this shit but idk the right word for it) most of the raids that the Reich does. He also makes sure new members are Reich-material (though this is a very brief process and is mostly just an introduction and making sure the new member in question can be active and raid sometimes), make sure people in the group stay active, and keep a log of our most important events, a lot of which will be displayed here. Time in the Coalition In Generation 8 of the Reich, Grandpa joined the Coalition, representing the Reich in it. A while past in the Coalition, with two leaders resigning, when an election for a new Coalition leader was held. Grandpa ended up winning this election, but a while after he became Coalition leader he decided the Reich stuck out like a sore thumb in the Coalition, being mainly on Kik with the other groups being mainly on iFunny, the other groups being mainly anti-furry while the Reich is anti-ddlg, the other groups were a lot more serious, etc. So, Grandpa resigned as Coalition leader and pulled the Reich out of it, starting his own raid group alliance that run more like he thought a raid group alliance chat should, and for groups more similar to his. The Nexus Alliance Council Grandpa founded and lead the Nexus Alliance Council in Generation 14 of the Reich. The alliance was made to help any raid groups in their alliance with any issues they may have and to share some raids. The latter was done a lot more, with almost every if not every raid the Reich did being shared by Grandpa with the Nexus, with some people in other groups joining on the raids. Solving issues, however, was done sometimes but it was proven to be not super necessary. There were no real conflicts that the groups needed to help each other solve (for the most part), which is good, but it means that an alliance council has no real purpose. So, leading off the Reich's 20th Generation, Grandpa decided to shut down the Nexus Alliance Council and focus his attention fully on the Reich, though his priority was always the Reich, of course. Trivia * He is the creator of the Third and a Half Reich, which of course makes him the group's first ever member. * He and Purple are the only two members who have been in the Reich since the beginning. * Grandpa is the only member who has always been active in the Reich since the beginning. However, before the Civil War happened he wasn't nearly as active as he was after, but even pre-Civil War he would still talk multiple times everyday and still always plan for raids and stuff, he just wouldn't have as much full on conversations as he did after the event. * His pfp was a blue nigga turtle for a long time, with Purple having the Purple one, Red having the red one, and Orange having the Orange one, obviously. However, Grandpa's was the only staff member who took part in this that wasn't called by his color by the other members, still being referred to as Grandpa most of the time. * He knows Purple, Red, Gabriel, Hunter, and Orange in real life. Category:Characters Category:Reich Staff Category:White "People" Category:Reich Members